darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Malkav
Beatings and defenestrations, fellow carbon units! I can usually be approached for nearly anything on the list below. I'm also something of the resident wiki expert, so questions on that end of things can be thrown my way, too. I am a harsh but fair deity. My bullshit tolerance is low, but I can be reasoned with. So long as you come into the discussion in a reasonable manner, I will respond in kind. The passive-aggressive and offensive will be met with vitriol. = Knowledge Base = * Nearly all things wiki-related. * Most of the Spheres and sub-spheres. If in doubt, ask. ** Changeling Sphere (official overseer) ** Mage Sphere (official overseer) ** Shifter Sphere ** Vampire Sphere (official overseer) * General fluff-, metaplot- and worldview-questions. Some specifics may need to be referred to others of the wizcorps. = Current To-Do List = Anyone feeling particularly enterprising and helpful should feel free to assist on any of these they're able to. Also, please make suggestions of things you think need fixing. # Get writeups in for the Traditions in Category:Mages a la the ones in Vampires. #* Category:Hollow Ones #* Category:Orphans #* Category:Sorcerers = Characters = PCs ; Anso Koenig:A Virtual Adept that seems intent on not just breaking rules but smashing the system behind them. Currently working as an ITmonkey for Grey Incorporated. (Mage) ; Franklin Shaw:Seelie Satyr Grump, taking his last years of Changeling life slow and with a smile. (Changeling) ; The Starcaller:We're not really sure... (Garou) ; Urick Garret:Wandering Glass Walker crusader. (Garou) ; The Wolfmother:A Verbena woods-witch more at home among the beasts than the cities. (Mage) NPCs ; Aaron Godwin:Ventrue Prince of Crystal Springs. (Vampire) ; Sasha Petrovich Vormoncrief:The Watcher in the Dark, secretly lairing withing the Saint Benedetto Giuseppe Labre Asylum. (Vampire) Past/Prospective Characters ; Mage: ** Dreamspeaker for dealing with ghosts? * Eli Banner - Lunatic math-mage of the Sons of Ether. ** Euthanatos to follow the Death theme? * Mage that uses specifically tuned bells for Sphere foci, based heavily off Sabriel. Tradition? * Rhianna Byrne - Euthanatos war-mage and bearer of a somewhat dark relic, left Crystal Springs to try and marshal support from nearby chantries. ; Shifter: * Matthew Dural - A dragon-child with the wanderlust in him. He seems to have wandered off somewhere. Or maybe he's just in hibernation... * Samara Moon - A Bubasti that's nothing but trouble. * The Blood Howler - A wandering chunk of the War Against Gaia, serving the Green Dragon and the Beast-of-War with gleeful fanaticism. ; Changeling: * Unseelie Pooka (Lion aspect) Grump, Beast/Regent. Basically this * Unseelie Sidhe, Knave (Rogue?) Legacy (Gadfly Seelie). House? Either old Wilder or fresh Grump. ; Keui-Jin: * Thrashing Dragon, Ten Seasons, East or Center. Slowly "dying" of brain cancer for the experience, sometimes experiences epileptic-type seizures as a result (might also fit as Rootless Tree). Bonsai hobbyist for his garden of the first sort. Second garden? Supernaturals in the city? Quiet in overall demeanor, smiles often, drinks freely, casual ladies' man (irrepressible flirt). Think about First Breath. * Yang, Devil Tiger (alternatively, pursue Struggling Redemption angle with Crane, or 'reversal therapy' with Song of Shadows). P'o escaped Kakuri into Lanka after several instances of the Cave of Maidens (profound hatred/distrust of women because of this, also bitterly dislikes the cold). Nearly caught by lone Raksha/goblin, killed it (Mouth of Lanka?). Lanka likes him because of this, and it granted him the ability to fight his way back for the Second Breath. Category:Staff